


—sound the fanfare | hwiyoung

by bangtention



Series: SF9 One-Shots,!! [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtention/pseuds/bangtention
Summary: Hwiyoung breaks your heart, but will he be able to mend it?





	

Kim Youngkyun. The boy next door, one of the best dancers in the competitive group of SF9, the pride and joy of FNC Musical Arts Academy. He's also my best friend. But…  
 

_"I hate you Y/N!"_

 

The phrase echoed in my mind.  I still couldn't believe it. My best friend since birth, my other half, the one of the only people I could ever trust in this untruthful world, hated me. He hated me. It couldn't be a lie. Youngkyun never lied. He always told the truth, even if it hurt me. And it hurt me even now.  Even now, those words haunt me. I haven't left my room in a month. Taehyung, the only other person I trust in this hellhole, came by every once in a while to check on me.

 

"Y/N?"

 

"Hey, Juho."

 

"You feeling any better?"

 

"No…"

 

"Why don't you come with me tonight? There's a party, loosen up a bit yeah?"

 

"Sure, I feel like a vampire."

 

"You look like a vampire."

 

"YAH! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"

 

Juho smiled, "You should be like that more, I miss the old Y/N that scared the crap out of me every living second of every day."

 

I smile, "When's the party?"

 

"In 10 minutes."

 

"YAH! WHY DID YOU TELL ME NOW?"

 

"Well you'd probably back out if you said yes so…"

 

"Baek Juho."

 

"Okay, I'm going to use your shower ok?"

 

"Yeah."

 

This was a normal thing. Youngkyun, Juho, and I practically grew up together. I met Juho when I was 2 years old, and he was 3 years older than me. At some point or the other, we've all seen each other naked, and we weren't in the least bothered by it. Then Youngkyun started acting weird. He started avoiding me, only talking to Juho. When I confronted him about it…

 

_"Can I have some time to myself?"_

 

_"I'm just asking why you've been avoiding me?"_

 

_"Why? Are you asking me why? I hate you Y/N. I can't believe I was ever friends with you in the first place."_

 

I shook my head I couldn't think about it now, if Youngkyun didn't want to see me, then fine. I'll show him I'm better without him. _But why does my heart feel empty without him? I couldn't possibly like him could I? No. He's my best friend._

 

**Youngkyun's PoV**

 

I asked Juho to keep me updated on Y/N's whereabouts. He's been telling me she wouldn't go out of her room and it hurts me to know I was the cause of that. He also told me that he was going to a party and Y/N might come. I guess it's the last time I should see her before I go to America for that dance academy thing. FNC is great and all, but in America, I can improve more. They think I have a lot of potential, and that I don't need to sign a contract after the academy. But, I wish one day I could call her _mine._

 

I dress up casually for the party. This will be the last time I'll see her in person. It's time to say goodbye, my Y/N.

 

**Y/N's PoV**

 

Juho pretty much _hated_ my outfit. Honestly, it wasn't _that_ bad. It was just a really short crop top, and shorts that were a little bit shorter than they usually are. There have been worse outfits worn by other people! Just saying! And I did it under 10 minutes. Juho rolled his eyes and dragged me to his car. Keeping up with Juho, in 12 cm (5 inch) heels, I was half dead and we were literally walking 10 meters.

 

"Kaja?"

 

I nod and he starts the car, driving to the destination.

 

"What the hell the party started 5 minutes ago, and there's already drunk idiots kissing in the front yard," I say, my face in this disappointed, annoyed expression.

 

"Come on Y/N, loosen up," Juho whispers in my ear then pulls me to front door of the house.

 

I smile, because maybe this is what I needed, to get over my best friend. To get over that feeling of betrayal and something more than betrayal, though I couldn't point out what it was. I'm actually going to let myself go tonight.

 

That's when I saw _him._ He was surrounded by a group of girls, much like the other members of SF9, and Juho will soon be too. _But why does my chest feel like it was shot?_ That's when he makes eye contact with me and the pain in my stomach increases ten times over. _Why does it hurt so much?_  
  
I lose the eye contact, trying to avoid him.  
  
"Y/N! Hey do you want a drink?"  
  
"No, I didn't come here to drink."

 

To be completely honest, I don't even know who asked me this.  
  
I sat near the pool, taking my shoes off and dipping my legs in.  
  
"Y/N?"

 

I ignored it, knowing exactly who it was.  
  
"Y/N?"  
  
"What do you want Youngkyun?" I say, rather coldly.  
  
"Y/N… I'm sorry."  
  
I froze.  
  
"I'm sorry for being rude, and I'm sorry that I said I hated you. I really don't. I was lying. Please don't hate me. I was wrong. I couldn't live with you hating me. And I can't live with the guilt of knowing that you didn't want to go outside your room because of me. It hurt me so much Y/N," tears began falling down his face, "I can't bear to see  you unhappy Y/N, I hate the fact that I'm the cause of how sad you are. Please forgive me."  
  
By this time, I tears stained my cheeks, "Why… Why did you say that Youngkyun?"  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I can see him look down, "It's not an excuse… but I'm leaving in a week. And I didn't want to hurt you when I leave… because….. I like you Y/N."  
  
I felt my heart drop and the blood rush to my face. _Youngkyun… likes me?_ My heart starts beating rapidly. Is this what was happening to me? Is this what I was feeling? _Do I like Youngkyun?_  
  
Yes, I do.

 

I get up, my hands shaking from adrenaline.  
  
"Younghyun, you should have said something sooner."  
  
He looks at me as I walk towards him.

 

"Because I like you too."  
  
I don't know what happened, but the next second I felt his lips on mine.  
  
And I kissed back.  
  
We parted for a while and Youngkyun pressed our foreheads together.  
  
"Y/N, wait for me?"  
  
"I'll wait an eternity for you."

 

~*~

 

****_I’ll make your heart cry_  
  
_You can hurt me the way no one else can._

 

****_My heart goes shh_  
  
_I don't want to love you, but I do._

 

**_Are you testing me?_ **

 

 _Why does my heart beat so fast when I'm with you._  
  
**_Come to me now I'll be your man._**

 

_I want to be yours._


End file.
